crazed encounters
by celestial power
Summary: What happens when unsuspecting situations lead an irritated Kagome to have not so sane encounters with a certain demon lord? Chaos and craziness are inevitable. How does Kagome's future era's modern language, traditions and gadgets play a role in increasing the craziness? Well just read to find out.
1. Not again!

Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own Inuyasha and its characters. It will always retain its ownership to our dearest Rumiko Takahashi. So let's get started.

The forest ground was stilled from all the battle it had faced not so about some one hour ago. Breaking through the still of the forest was a woman running to her safety. The woman wore a small green skirt that was above her knee length and a white shirt which was caked with dirt and sweat. She ran as fast as her tired body could carry her.

Kagome thought to herself, how on earth the day turned into such a one of turmoil and disaster when it had started out quite peaceful. What was that word again oh ya Murphy's Law she thought to herself albeit in a grudging manner.

The day had started with the usual comical display of the shard hunter group. Inuyasha shouting for more Ramen. Pestering Shippo about taking his share. Kagome face planting Inuyasha with her magical word and then the beautiful slap which echoed through the clearing followed by an unconscious monk.

Suddenly a demon with long arms and short leg and a thin body came after her shards. The group battled but the demon seemed to bypass the Tetsusaiga's attack and instead follow Kagome.

The above incident had led her to her present predicament. Why was Inuyasha not following her? She thought gingerly because the so called malnutrition and malformed demon had enough strength to deflect the wind scar and send it to her group instead who had fallen down.

She ran and ran and ran. Not within a few moments of time the demon had her in his rather long hands and was shaking her in a funny way. The shaking reminded her of the times when she used to shake her piggy bank to see if she had any more money left. Was this guy thinking her to be a piggy bank and the shards to be money?

As if in reply, the demon whined and complained about not finding the money.. ummm the shards. So he released a growl. Kagome being extremely frightened released a small squeak and along with that a small amount of her magic demon repellent power. The guy which was supposed to be a child cried out and like a frustrated child threw her into the air. Was she supposed to be the piggy bank being thrown cause she had no money..argh shard.

As a matter where was the shard bottle? Now she remembers she kept them in her backpack. Then why had the demon attacked her. Now she remembered she had left the backpack in the forest while running. The demon being a child might not have realized and continued to follow her.

How unfair could life get to her? She only hoped that their group had found the shard and that it was in safe hands. Oh yes did she mention? She was flying through the air. How fitting for such a day to proceed. She hoped that nothing more went wrong for the wretched day.

But as the entire Japan knows, the word fate is never fare to Kagome. As if to prove this point the great and the terrible Lord Sesshomaru was at the moment relaxing in a hot spring not even about 1 meter away from the currently flying miko.


	2. Wow! what a chest

Chapter 2

Author's note: Inuyasha does not belong to me. As sad as I might be, but I still love it cause it belongs to Rumiko Sensei.

Without wasting any more time, here is the second chappy.

Lord Sesshomaru, the most feared demon in Japan had been in quite the relaxing mood at the moment. He was relaxing in a hot spring. A hot spring, which was hard to be found in the feudal Japan had been not so hard to be detected by the aristocratic nose of the tall demon. Sesshomaru was a person who took pride in everything he did and each and every of his activities were a product of complete perfection. A demon who loved discipline and silence the most had finally found his peace of mind in this place.

But then again how long could his peaceful days or by the matter time last when there was the infamous protector of the shikon shards. Sesshomaru, not a demon of many words would not even talk to the miko but that did not mean he did not see or hear. So what was he supposed to do when he heard a shrill voice in the air, with the supposedly human stench of blood? What made things more worse that her scent was intermingled with some amount of Inuyasha's suffocating stench.

So what was he supposed to do? Well he did not have the correct answer and he sighed. Yes the great inu just sighed. But not just any sigh, a long and deep sigh. 'So much for a peaceful bath' he thought.

He thought about removing himself from the springs and decided against it. The great inu would not remove himself from his luxury just because of a filthy, dirty and probably injured human woman. No he would not. So he sat there relaxing in the thoughts of facing any encounter with the human only by the means of a glare and closed eyes.

But the encounter that he did not expect was what just happened. He even did not have the time to move away from the line of attack. Instead, Kagome just abruptly dropped from the sky on his lap. Yes on his laps. Sesshomaru stared at her with wide eyes, as wide as his cold eyes could look that is, thinking why just why could no encounter with this woman be normal?

Kagome for her part just felt like a deflated air balloon, one moment in the air and then next moment down in water. All her breath had just escaped in a puff when she had landed in the water. The only things that had accompanied her were a shriek and a vale of water which flew high into the air from her free fall and then crashed down on her full force.

'What the hell?' she thought to herself. One moment she was flying and now was in water. But ooh it was a hot spring. How long she had wanted a hot spring in the past week. She had taken a bath the last week and did not take one because either the water was too cold or the forest was filled with too many creepy demons that ran after her shards. One woman she was with a lack of good luck. Well it was a bit of her time to rest.

Then she felt it moving. 'Moving? The hot spring did not move that abruptly. Or for the fact the water.' Her first thought was that someone might have entered the springs. Thinking of such a possibility she started to straighten herself but then there was the feeling of glares on her back. Glares? Then she felt the demonic aura and even recognized it. What luck she had. She wanted to laugh aloud.

Very slowly but very alertly she moved her head. Inch, inch, inch and then a chest. 'For the love of everything holy. Kami sama, that chest is the hottest thing my eyes have ever graced.' Kagome's eyes were so big that it could have fallen out of the sockets. This is how heaven must feel like she thought. She might have died and now was staring at the hottest chest the world could ever offer. Not like she had seen many but for Christ sake, she had seen quite a handful to know that she was staring at utter perfection. And 'ooh my gawd was she drooling? No no. That's ridiculous. But the chest. Oh the chest!'

Sesshomaru was just staring at the little woman on his lap. First she fell down from the sky like some projectile. Then she felt like relaxing was the best option and started to relax. But this was ridiculous. When she turned, he thought she would be scared and would apologize but now she was staring at him. No not at him particularly but his chest ,as if he was some tasty piece of meat available at a really low price. He gave a grunt of disgust and it finally felt like she was coming back to her real self and when she looked up at him. The look he gave him, he was not sure anymore what to do. For the first time in his life the great lord was at a loss of words and action.


	3. I tripped on his what?

**Welly** , **welly another** **chappy has been written. Hope you guys like this.**

 **Author's note: Inuyasha and its characters belongs to Rumiko Sensei and not me.**

Chapter 3

 _Last time:_ _When she turned, he thought she would be scared and would apologize but now she was staring at him. No not at him particularly but his chest, as if he was some tasty piece of meat available at a really low price. He gave a grunt of disgust and it finally felt like she was coming back to her real self and when she looked up at him. The look he gave him, he was not sure anymore what to do. For the first time in his life the great lord was at a loss of words and action._

At the moment in time, Kagome had a really dazed look on her face. She was preoccupied with some chest fantasy, and then she dimly heard a grunt. She looked upwards towards the source and was face to face with the most beautiful twin sun kissed eyes. Again she was staring in a daze. 'I'm dead anyways.' She thought. Her mind was trying to convince her that she was dead and hence could not be face to face with the demon lord. The only other option was she was fantasizing.

Was it even possible for a dead person to fantasize? She thought absentmindedly. Then again she was dead. Who cares? So she resumed her dazing activity once more. She was having a wonderful time, but then 'was that a growl? Oh! Isn't this nice? It seems like even my dream Sesshomaru growled.' She thought with a little giggle. Then there was another growl, but a guttural one this time. She came out of her daze and was now in a lot of trouble.

Sesshomaru grunted and the woman and when the woman had finally looked up at him, he saw the dazed look in her eyes. Why was she dazed? Then she started smiling and then again a dazed look. What was going on? Sesshomaru's features had almost, almost scrunched up in confusion. But he being the emotionally constipated western lord could not chance a little emotion on his face. Who knew if some of his enemies or allies were watching him at this moment? It would not be nice for them to think that he was a person with a soft heart. And god forbid him, if a council member was watching, then the next council meeting would be filled with laughing buffoons and not serious demons.

But then again, the same question came to his mind, why was she acting like that? Lord of frostiness was mainly known as a frosty demon with patience, but he was a dog at heart. And if dogs are looked in the eyes for long they take up that as a challenge. Does not matter if the look of the other party is that of anger or of a daze. So being a dog as all dogs do, he growled. Then he saw the woman was giggling. Now, if a dog sees that he is not being taken seriously, he growls louder. So Sesshomaru growled louder. Then he sighed. He thanked the kamis that day when the woman came back to her real self and was finally showing some fear.

Kagome after returning back from the fantasy world stared at Sesshomaru. Things were starting to get clear to her by this time. She had not died it seems, and she was looking at the actual bone and flesh Sesshomaru it seems. As soon as the thoughts settled in her, she was terrified. What does a terrified kagome do? She screams. So she screamed a loud and clear shriek which rang throughout the clearing and made Sesshomaru half unconscious. He being the one closest to the shrieking banshi, and he being a demon could not take the magnitude of the sound and his brain as a preventive measure decided to stop functioning for a short while, making him half unconscious.

Kagome was scared. She had gone and done it, the worst thing possible, she had gone and shrieked in the ears of the demon lord. For now, even Sesshomaru was staring at her red eyed and growled at her one word 'run woman'. That was it, she turned to run and then she tripped. She always trips. It was no big problem. It was an amazement that she had run through the forest without tripping. So what was the reason of her tripping that had made the demon lord stop growling and instead to start groaning in pain.

Then kagome looked behind her and understood. 'Oh,no no no no no. I just did not. And by every means did not trip on his dick.' Ooh how sweet, she even said it aloud. For now Sesshomaru had just moved his royal head towards her and asked her

"Woman, pray tell this one, what on this entire land of Japan is the meaning of a dick?"

The reaction was immediate kagome paled as a sheet and started to open and close her mouth like a fish.

 **Hope you guys would find this chapter a bit more tad bit funny than the rest.**

 **Please review me as much as possible. Your reviews are my fuel and inspiration in writing.**

 **More funny chapters coming ahead. Il update as soon as possible.**

 **Till then ja neh~.**


	4. Did he just offer to sleep with me?

**Author's note: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and not me.**

 **Tut tut tut… another update.**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Last time:_ " _Woman, pray tell this one, what on this entire land of Japan is the meaning of a dick?"_

 _The reaction was immediate kagome paled as a sheet and started to open and close her mouth like a fish._

Kagome for now was at a loss of words. 'Seriously? Seriously? He did not know the meaning of the word 'dick'. Of course he won't, he is a after all a 500 years old dog demon. The humour was not lost on kagome. It was too good to be true. The dog demon was not aware of the word dick. Then what did he call that thing, 'his lordliness's baby... Ahem... Pup producing sword?' she started laughing. That was too much and she could not hold back her laughter. If his questioning was not enough, then her name giving certainly was.

Sesshomaru was now staring at her bewildered. Is something wrong with her head? At first she said some foreign word and now she was laughing insanely. Did she hit her head while getting those injuries on her leg? Sesshomaru concluded something, the woman even if previously sane has become completely insane after staying in the companionship of his brother. If he started to ponder upon this, then it was not quite impossible. The number of times he had crossed paths with his brother's group, he had seen that the woman had verbally challenged his brother every moment and had subdued him some even. But then again he pondered; how one could remain sane even after all the verbal battles. No, he though, it was impossible for someone to remain sane after indulging with the no sense making half breed.

His eyebrows twitched in impatience and he started to get annoyed. Why was she not answering him? He tried another way to get his answer.

"Miko… speak or die." He growled low in his throat and stared at her glaring.

Kagome coming back to the recent problem at hand pondered about how to answer that question of his. How could she describe dick in the feudal era language. Hell she even did not know what was that called over here. Inuyasha and Miroku had never mentioned anything about the terminology of intimate parts in the feudal era. She wrung her fingers together and started to think about the word to say. 'It's not like I could say pup producing sword.' She thought with a giggle. Then remembering that a certain dog was growling, she looked up at him with determined eyes. The look on her face quickly changed into that of mortification when she saw that he was looking at her intently. She tried nervously,

"Well, you see. A dick is a ….. Um mm…. AAA, a guy's…. Um mm…. That part." She said the last part in a whisper hoping that he did not hear her explanation. But heck he was a dog demon for nothing if he could not hear her whispers.

As soon as her explanation hit home, his ears twitched and he heard her answer. Did she just mean the private parts? Was that not the word which the half breed had used in some of the encounters. This one had always ignored the word thinking that it was some type of a thing the hanyou liked. But now this one understood, that was a slang and not just any slang , but a slang used for a male's private parts? This will not be tolerated. How dare she disgrace this one's manhood with such filthy degradable terms. She was certainly becoming uncouth staying with that Inuyasha. His manhood was glorious and should be addressed with the respect it deserves. Such uncouth words should be used on the manhood of filth like the half breeds. For kami's sake some of those spiteful creatures were not able to even reproduce. Such creatures might also have their manhood addressed with uncouth terminologies, for he seriously doubted that their size would be as magnificent as his.

"Wench..."He growled. "You would not degrade this one's precious manhood with such deplorable terms. Is that clear?"

'What was his problem? Not address his, what was the term again, yes! Manhood or whatever with deplorable terms? What the hell? Did he just say that dick was a deplorable term? Huh? What was so deplorable about the term?' Kagome was not a woman who could straight forwardly ask such questions related to the sex related topics. She was staring at him with a dumb expression, questions of what was happening on her face.

Sesshomaru for once understood her unspoken question as he so graciously rested his hands on the side rocks and opened his mouth to answer.

"This one's manhood is of an impressive size. Not just impressive, it is among the manhoods of Japan, which are considered to be the ones which provide maximum pleasure. The terms you use to address such a magnificent entity would not be tolerated. Such terms should be used to address the manhood of uncouth half breeds such as that of your lover, Inuyasha." He finished with a swell of pride and an acceptable nod of his head.

For kagome, each and every word he spoke made her one tinge darker in the shades of red. She was extremely embarrassed. Sesshomaru was a shameless demon she concluded. How could he say such a thing in front of a woman, no less a young girl like her? He could not just compare the size of his dick. 'Seriously, his dick is that big? I wonder how it would feel inside me?' where did that thought come from? She shook her head to clear her mind which was entering a rather dangerous territory. She was redder now.

"Inu… Inuyasha is not my lover. And... And why would I not call a dick. A dick? " what the hell? That was not the thing she was supposed to say.

"Ummm… how could you be so sure about the maximum pleasure thing anyway? Did anyone tell you that?" no …..no….no…... Ooh Gods what was she saying. She wasn't supposed to say that even. She felt like banging her head somewhere. What was she saying all of a sudden? 'I think that fall did funny things to my head. Why ohh why would I ask him, or for the matter anyone such a question?'

Sesshomaru was out of words. Did she just raise a finger on his maleness? That was not acceptable. He would not allow such a thing.

"You, a weak human mortal. A pathetic excuse for a miko. You are not allowed to raise a finger at this one's maleness. You who has yet to be indulged in any sort of sexual pleasures, what do you know about the maximum pleasure during the throes of passion?"

Now she was angry as she was mortified. She was going to give him a piece of her mind when he again interjected,

"This one never lies with a human, but…this one takes you as a special case and has decided to allow you to have your first time pleasures with this one's glorious manhood sama. If not for anything, but to prove that you filthy human have gravely mistaken the power of this Sesshomaru and his manhood…" he finished with a smirk.

Kagome as on her part could not understand what to do. One part of her mind screamed her to run away, while the other part, the most traitorous one wanted her to take up on his offer. She looked at him with big doe like, indecisive eyes.

 **Note: what will happen next I wonder.*evil laughs***

 **What do you think should I do? Give a lemony goodness after this or not? Lemme know.**

 **Next update will be soon enough.**

 **Reviews fuel and heal my writing soul.**

 **Till then ja neh.~**


	5. Nightly temptations

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Sensei, not me.**

 **Enjoy minna~**

 _Last time:_ _"This one never lies with a human, but…this one takes you as a special case and has decided to allow you to have your first time pleasures with this one's glorious manhood sama. If not for anything, but to prove that you filthy human have gravely mistaken the power of this Sesshomaru and his manhood…" he finished with a smirk._

 _Kagome as on her part could not understand what to do. One part of her mind screamed her to run away, while the other part, the most traitorous one wanted her to take up on his offer. She looked at him with big doe like, indecisive eyes._

 **Chapter 5**

 **These dreams are soooo…..**

 _Kagome moved towards him, her hands on both sides of her body remained fisted. Looking up at him with her wide blue eyes, she pleaded for any sort of approval. The white haired male in front of her, nodded with a dip of his head on one side. Kagome pulled one of her hands and rested it on her chest. Her heart was fluttering rapidly and she had a sneaking suspicion that it might completely end its beating at any moment. She walked up to him and held out her other hand towards his direction._

 _A clawed hand with intricate red stripes closed on her fist. She shuddered a bit from the feel of warm hands and claws slightly pricking her delicate skin. He pulled her towards his chest and their bodies collided with force, her hands coming up in their own accord to rest on his chest, to balance her momentum. Kagome gasped on her realization that both of them were naked. ' when did I change?' , that thought flew away as soon as it had entered her mind, for now the said clawed hand was trailing a dangerous yet sensual clawed finger down her jaw line._

 _The male pulled her yet closer and took her chin between two of his ivory skinned fingers. She looked up in his eyes, the molten golden of his eyes were quickly changing into a shade darker with the obvious lust swirling in them. A pricking sensation on her waist drew her attention towards it. Her eyes widened and her jaw slacked down. 'I do not remember seeing him with two arms a minute ago. When did he get back his second arm?' the male took her face and tilted her chin in a way, as if commanding not to look away. He dipped his head down and licked her lips._

' _Who cares about his arms, let's just enjoy the moment.' Kagome thought while putting her arms around his neck. Testing herself for a bolder move, she stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his already close one. The male was a bit taken aback at the suddenness as his hand tightened on her waist digging his claws just a bit. The initial shock passed away and he smirked in her lips, putting his tongue inside her mouth._

 _They explored each other's mouth with their tongues. Kagome halting a bit, the male's tongue was moving quite fast. They broke apart and looked at each other's eyes. Passion swirling in the depths they indulged in one more passionate kiss. They broke apart and the male took one of her hands in between his own clawed ones. He brought a certain finger which had scraped on his back during their kiss, and bit on it lightly with his canine._

 _Kagome withdrew the finger immediately and saw blood oozing out from it. She looked up at him and frowned. He took the finger in his own ones and rolled his tongue over it making the blood disappear and leaving the cut as a tender pink scar. He smirked at her and saw as she brought one of her hands to his face. She trailed the red stripes, always wondering what they would have felt like. The stripes were smooth and long; trailing them, kagome felt had been equal to trailing his sharp jaw line. She was mesmerized at his beauty._

 _Liking her exploration, he growled sweetly into her hands and then dipped down his head to trail a sharp nose on her neck. He placed his knee under one of her legs making it spread wide open, then with one of his clawed fingers, he probed on the small bundle of nerves inside her womanhood, all the while trailing the other hand up and down her inner thigh. Kagome was in heaven. She threw back her head and bit down on her bottom lip to stop the forthcoming moan._

 _He pulled out his tongue to trail on her neck when he rumbled in his deep voice, 'kagome….'_

 _Suddenly out of no where, a bat demon came and took hold of Kagome's shoulders with it's claws and took her away. The male, or rather the demon shounted her name in a frantic voice..'kagomeee...' as he stretched his hand towards her general direction clawing the air._

"Kagome, kagome wake up you wench. Kagome… it's fucking getting late….." a bare foot nudged quite roughly on her sides. "Bitch, stop that stupid mumbling and fucking wake up." A kick on her ribs and she was wide awake.

Kagome opened her hazy eyes to look at a white haired male in front of her, with gold eyes boring into her. In her haze filled mind, she smiled a bit and looked up at the male with a bright face. 'Sesshomaru…. she thought.' and smiled once again in a quite idiotic fashion.

"Stupid woman, why on earth are you smiling?" came the voice of an irritated Inuyasha all the while one of his eyes twitched. He set his face, in a much preferred scowl. One might wonder why his face had not completely become scowled. With the number of times he had actually scowled, one of these days everyone would find the Hanyou with all the features of his face situated in the centre.

Kagome's eyes were wide open by now and she looked around herself, trying to find a solution to her confusion. Her mortification knew no bound when she realized that she had been dreaming about Sesshomaru. Well aware of the stare of an irate red pole standing in front of her, she looked at him and quickly regretted. Her face was red all over and she felt her heart picking up its pace.

'Why do they have to look so similar?' Duh! They are brothers, remember? The help from the sensible part of her brain came almost immediately. She looked up at him once again and let go of a sigh. Once you look at those cute doggy ears, more like cat ears she giggled mentally, no one could confuse them anymore.

"Umm… Inuyasha, sorry for waking up so late. Il go and make some ramen quickly." She gave him a bright smile and he nodded satisfactorily.

"What's that smell woman? Is it your that time of month?" she stopped mid run and looked back at him. 'Could he smell my arousal? Shit… shit… shit.' She turned around almost gingerly with wide eyes and sweat inching down her face. "You were dreaming something weird weren't you?" he asked his face scrunched up again, in his customary frown. Sigh!

Kagome's face reddened up and she made her legendary hands on the hips pose, which she had learnt from her mother. Her reiki was swirling around her in anger and mortification.

"OSUWARI...OSUWARI…OSUWARI...OSUWARI..." she spat out with all her might. The hanyou was in a 3cm deep crater. The woman picked up a plastic bucket, of course brought from the future and ran away to get water for their much needed breakfast.

 **Hope you guys had enjoyed this thoroughly.**

 **Feel free to review and suggest.**

 **I'll try to update soon.**

 **Till then ja neh~.**


	6. The day just got worse

Chapter 6

 **A/n: Inuyasha and its characters belongs to Rumiko Sensei, not me.**

Kagome walked towards the nearby source of water, her mind replaying the dream like a movie. She shook her head more than once to get rid of the thoughts. Her mind whirled around with possible positions with the demon lord. The memory of two street dogs mating in front of her home shrine flashed before her eyes making her to momentarily lose her balance and she tumbled down on the dirt floor. Pushing her body from the ground she stood up on her feet. After staggering for a while she resumed her pace.

Kagome walked for a while and then she spotted the water source. She bent down and dipped the bucket inside the water. She watched as the clear water entered the bucket and settled in the bottom. Filling the bucket to the brim, she rolled up the sleeves of her school uniform. She had no clue why, but she always wore her school uniform. Was it not enough for a dozen of them to be wasted after being a part of demon slime? But seems like her mother had no such complains. She never objected Kagome from wearing her school uniform.

She cupped her hands together a dipped them into the clear water. The water filled her hands and she brought them to her lips and gulped it down. Repeating the process for another six times, she sighed and pulled herself up to stand on her feet. She picked up the buckets and proceeded to move towards the camp. Magically a stone came under her feet and she being the airhead she was, her feet rolled on the stone and fell backwards, landing on her butt. From the momentum of her falling down, the buckets flew from her hand at a trajectory angle and simultaneously emptied their contents on top of her head.

Kagome felt like crying. Her eyes stung with tears which threatened to spill out at any moment in time. Just why did such things happen to her? Why were the fates always so cruel to her? At first she gets chased by demons, and then she literally drops on Sesshomaru's lap. Sesshomaru seemingly teases her and offers her to sleep with him which leads her to imagine the entire picture of the possible dog like positions they could explore. To be an icing on the cake, she trips down and two huge buckets filled with water empty out drenching her completely. Her 13th school uniform was ruined.

Kagome was always a courageous woman, she never gave up. Fates were never good to her, but she was a stubborn woman and continued to live her fate. She picked herself up, her wet hair falling all over her face and cascading it in a long raven colored veil. Her dress clung to herself like a second skin. She wobbled her way to the water body to pick up more water. Her feet bent in an odd angle and it flew off the ground making her to crash into the nearby available setting; the water source. The buckets floated on the water surface and kagome popped up her head gulping a lung full of air.

She swam towards the land and putting her hands on the edge pulled herself upwards and out of water. She stood up and straightened her dress; she ran a hand down her wet hair. Taking a fistful of her precious hair, she twisted it to wring out the excess water. She let a sigh pass her lips and her mind drifted to the events that had occurred the day before after her meeting with Sesshomaru.

 _Sesshomaru had offered Kagome to sleep with him. Kagome pursued her lips for a while and then she looked away, embarrassment evident on her face. She could not even think about the mindset that she would require to sleep with the ever so handsome demon lord. She moved her head a bit and sneaked a peak at the demon lord. Her eyes moved down his muscular form visible from the top of the hot spring. His pale looking skin along with the steam from the spring made her breath to hitch in her throat. 'he is so sexy. Maybe I should take up on his offer.' Shaking her head to get rid of such thoughts she turned away from the demon lord's form._

' _Did I just think I will take up on his offer? Screw that, did I just think he…. He was sexy?' kagome for the love of God could not make out from where the thoughts had popped up in her brain, the additional image slide show of his pale muscular chest did not help matters any further. Red from embarrassment and drenched and tired, she started to move towards the edge of the spring. She hauled herself out of the spring and started making her way towards her camp._

" _Miko, give a thought to this one's offer." She was stopped by the cold yet husky voice. She was taken aback by the huskiness in his usual cold edge. That along with the shock of his statement was enough to make the poor girl to turn around and stare at the white deity. Her face was completely red and her eyes were as wide as saucers. Her mouth hung open from the sheer shock her brain had received. The god like being, slid his iris to the corner of his eyes and watched her uneasy expression. His lips curved up in an all knowing smirk and for extra effects he flipped a lock of his hair from his chest to the rocks behind._

 _He was messing with her. The realization hit the girl like a huge rock. She gritted her teeth together and closed her eyes in annoyance. Seething from anger, she turned on her heels and walked away without so much as sparing a second glance to the demon behind. She stomped to a fair distance and stopped in front of a cluster of bushes. She fell down from the sheer pain she was feeling from her torn knees. Blood was dripping from it and she closed her eyes, biting hard on her lower lips to stop an approaching strangled cry. Looking over the surroundings in an urgent manner, she spotted an all too familiar yellow sash._

 _Not knowing how to stop the bleeding, out of sheer desperation, she reached out and grabbed the sash. She knew full well, the consequences of grabbing the sash of the all mighty. Looking around herself and confirming on being all alone, a look of pure evil intent crossed her face. She knew just the thing to infuriate the ice ass lord. Hurriedly albeit very precisely she severed about 1meter of the cloth and took it to wrap around her wound. Not waiting a second to face the consequence, she threw the rest of the sash at a distance and started to hurriedly limp away._

 _Unknown to her a certain demon lord had returned back from his cleansing a few moments later. He looked around the surrounding and lifted his nose to find it tantalizing with the human's scent. Then dressing fully he reached for his sash to tie up his swords. Picking uup the material, he cocked one eyebrow. On close scrutiny he deduced the fact that none other than the insufferable woman had torn a part of his sash. He gritted his teeth in annoyance, but no emotion whatsoever had crossed his face. Sesshomaru nodded to himself, he had a tough life. Not being able to make emotions cross his face had both merits and demerits. The demerits though in huge amount, had to be buried to upkeep his reputation. The worst of the demerits being that he had conveyed his desires just by his eyes. Even he had to agree, at times only this eye business got very tiring._

 _Shaking his head in a sign of annoyance, he vowed to get back at that woman, the next time he crossed path with his half breed brother. Placing his white pelt on his shoulder, he turned on his heels and started to walk away. His hair flowing behind for extra glorious effect as usual. He made his way towards the companions of his group that had been eagerly waiting for him._

Kagome finished drying up her hair. She let them loose, making them fall on her back. Picking up the buckets which had floated back to the edge, she filled them to the brim and this time quite successfully returned back to her camp. But that did not mean that her bad day was over.

While she was walking past the last tree which separated the forest from their recent lounging clearing, she stopped mid strive. In front of her stood two figures with silver hair. Their swords pointed at one another, legs grouched and face set in a grim line, ready to fight any moment. Sensing her arrival both of them stopped growling and turned to look at her. The younger looked with a tinge of fear evident and the elder. Well the elder dog was a completely different story. His face remained neutral but his eyes were burning with fury. The yellow sash around his waist floated a bit with the drifting wind and caught Kagome's attention.

Kagome's face scrunched up in a distraught manner. Each and every fiber of her body shouted out the word helpless. She looked up at everyone with an expression of lost hope. Her day just got much worse.

 **A/n: here is the much awaited chapter. Sorry for taking so long to get back. Had exams and all.**

 **Now I'm back and ready to update. IL update as fast as possible.**

 **Read and review. Thank you.**

 **Wait for the next chappy. Till then ja neh~**


End file.
